


Just buzz if you need me.

by KatoriAeku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master & Servant, Prompt Fic, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoriAeku/pseuds/KatoriAeku
Summary: A prompt request of Akira and Sadayo having sex in the classroom with her legs wrapped around his waist.





	Just buzz if you need me.

**Author's Note:**

> Had no intention of posting this at first but figured it was long enough (gigidity) to do so. Also it's always nice to have more Kawakummi am I right?

This year for Sadayo Kawakami had more twist and turns than she could ever imagine. First having to deal with a 'problem student', then said 'problem student' finding out about her secret activities. At first she thought that was it for her career and social standings as a person... but he didn't judge her, even as he continued to pay for her services; letting her rest when things got too rough. Before she knew it, she had confided in him of why she became a maid in the first place – repaying a debt to an old student's parents, even though it was clear that she was being practically extorted.

 

Not even a day later, the parents came and cried their hearts out, apologizing for abusing her kindness towards their son. She had quickly came to the conclusion that Akira was the alleged Phantom Thief and after confronting him learn not only that but that he also was in love with her. Hesitant at first, Sadayo quickly accepted his confessions and the two began to date. And now, no longer forced to continue her maid activities, she could fully focus on being a teacher... At least.

 

That's what she hoped for...

 

Even after the two became a couple, the master/ maid relationship never truly vanished – something more akin to roleplay and as their relationship became more – intimate, so did their boldness. Even now as she called on each of her students for attendance, she kept a neutral face, a bit red from the vibrations buzzing in her cunt.

 

 

“A-akira Kurusu...”

 

“Here.” Akira calmly answers but Sadayo knew, that under that polite facade was a boy enjoying the show.

 

_Why did I agree to this again...?_ She wonders as she was at least thankful the toy was at it's lowest setting. With everything they been through, something like this was manageable.

 

He watched his masterful maid take it in stride, somewhat impressed. Of course it wouldn't as fun if she fell to the pleasure that easily. He dipped his hand into his pocket, fiddling with the small remote control. It held 4 levels and as much as he would like to blow his load in one go he rather take it slow. He wants her to enjoy it but he also wants her to remember who's in charge; Such is a master's duty after all. _Hope you're ready for level 2 Sensei~_

 

“Alright if you could change to p-page...!” Sadayo almost moans but quickly covers it with a cough as she clutches the edge of her desk. The edges of her vision slightly darkens as her legs begins to give in to the stimulative pressure.

 

“Kawakami-Sensei! Are you ok?” One of her students call out.

 

There's a thin smile on her lips, thinking how nice it would be to give – “...Y-yes!” She nods, snapping out of the perverted thoughts “Yes, Sorry about that. Must've been something I ate.” Her eyes snap over to Akira almost tempted to slap the shit-eating grin off his face but relents. She knew it'd be tough but she won't fall for it again. Her rekindled flame of becoming a great teacher will overpower her lusty emaciation of a maid. Akira could sense her great resolve and almost considered ending the game here. His rebellious spirit told him otherwise and told him to test how strong she really was.

 

And so, as time passed, Akira continued their game, flipping the switch up and down depending on what Sadayo was doing, never going to level 4, couldn't risk having her cum and it was driving her insane. Every time she felt her breaking point the buzzing would slow tremendously or stop all together.

 

By the time school ended; majority of the students either heading home or at the clubs far away from the classroom, her head laid at the table. She was aching for it. Begging for some kind of release. She wanted to cum. She needed to cum! And luckily her source of anguish could become her happiness in the form of gray eyes.

 

 

“P-please M-master, I can't take it anymore...”

 

He could only smirk,“Tell me what you want.”

 

She pauses. “I,” Her eyes become even more hazy, her cheeks flush and her shamelessness vanishes as she cries out.

 

“I want your dick master!”

 

The Joker can't help but blush under her desperate stare. His teacher. His maid, usually kept an air of aloofness; pretty forward in her desires. They had never been this brazen or this needy.

 

“Get on the desk.”

 

She does what she's told without restraint, hopping onto the the desk and rolling up her skirt; the black thong can't hide all the juices flowing down her thighs. She moves the cloth to the side, and Akira almost feels steam come out of his head from how much her slit is pulsing, so much so the pink button pops out of her, overflowed with her juices. “Master, please.” She begs spreading her legs as far as she can go. “I need you.”

 

He closes the gap, humming as he presses his lips to hers. She gladly accepts the kiss, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. His hand begins to rest at her thigh, slowly stroking it as her left hand reaches for the zipper in his pants, quickly opening it and reach for the warm cock she ached for. He hisses as he leans in, dick resting right on her clit as she continues to stroke him with her palm. With a few more strokes he was fully ready. He pulls off her, saliva dripping off both their chins as he rests his forehead on her.

 

“Was it too much for you?”

 

Even after all that, he was worried about her. She couldn't help but giggle as she winks. “It was, I didn't think I had such a terrible master.”

 

“Well I'll make it up to you right now.” He says pressing the tip to her entrance. In one quick stroke, slams it all the way to the depths of her pussy.

 

“M-master!” She blurbs out through the kiss. Oh, this is it. This is what she wanted, already letting out a sharp cry as she convulses; the inner walls gripping his cock so much as if they don't want to let go. Akira pulls backs his lips, pleased with the perverted face of his teacher. Deciding that would hold her over till later he's about to pull out when her legs push him back inside. “N-no don't stop, master please...”

 

Akira grunts as he begins to thrust into her again, soppy slaps bouncing off the walls in the classroom. Each thrust hit her cervix at sends her reeling in pleasure as she keeps whispering his name over and over again.

 

“M-mas...Akira...” She moans out as her hazy eyes open halfway, watching as her lover puts so much effort into pounding her. She places a hand on his cheek, adoring how much he's done for her not only as a student but as a lover.

 

“Sadayo...” He whispers before claiming her lips again, pushing her down onto the desk. Now on her back, he thrusts even faster and harder than before. Sadayo does her best to return the kiss; her tongue limply trying to wrestle with his as the pressure inside her begins to build again.

 

“Master, I'm about to cum...!”

 

“Me too, take it Sensei...!”

 

Sadayo cries out for the last time as her vision goes white and her toes curl into her shoes; whimpering as her cunt spasms and grips his member as hard as it can. Akira, overwhelmed by the pressure, groans into her neck, ropes of cum spurting into her clenching walls. A few weak thrust follow as her inner walls finally grant mercy to let go; Sadayo sighing as she feels the cold air waft by her loins when he finally pulls out, followed by the hot stream of semen.

 

Akira goes on ahead, knowing that if someone saw him leaving school this late with his teacher would raise a few brows. As he heads to the station, his buzz phones. Taking it out, it's a message from Sadayo.

 

**Becky: You really put me through a lot today...**

 

**Becky: I don't mind but we really shouldn't risk doing it at school.**

 

**Akira: ...But it's ok to do it otherwise :)**

 

**Becky: ...Maybe.**

 

Akira could only chuckle, he could accept that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
